The invention relates to a driving-in device for fixing anchors in which an expansible sleeve is displaced over an expander portion of an expanding threaded bolt placed in a hole with a free end surface of the bolt expander portion engaging the hole bottom. The expansible sleeve is displaced over the expander portion of the expanding threaded bolt by impact and, upon being expanded, engages an undercut formed at the hole bottom, with a form-locking connection. For displacing the expansible sleeve over the bolt expander portion, generally, a driving-in tool that engages a free end of the expansible sleeve is used.